


The Gift of Hope

by confessorlove



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessorlove/pseuds/confessorlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sealing the Veil and returning to Aydindril, duty keeps them busy, but Richard is not about to let Kahlan's birthday go by unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Hope

Since returning to Aydindril after the veil was sealed, Kahlan had been busy.  The Council needed her and there were wedding preparations to be made.  She scarcely had time to see her betrothed and she knew that was simply a matter she would be forced to live with.  In her chambers off the council hall, Kahlan’s quill scratched across the parchment as she signed trade agreements between Galea and Kelton.  The war with D’Hara caused strife and the Keeper’s war on the living only served to aggravate it.  Now she was forced to pick up the pieces.  Harmony needed to be returned to the Midlands no matter how long it would take.  Thankfully, she did have the heir to the D’Haran Empire at her side.  Together they presented a united front that nothing could successfully unbalance.

“Kahlan.”

It was as if he knew that she had been thinking of him.  Her gaze flicked up from the parchments only to be caught in his warm brown eyes.  She had to remind herself how to breathe.  They had not nearly seen enough of each other as of late.  She hated that.  She had hoped that today would be different.  She had hoped these agreements could wait a day so she could spend her birthday with those she loved, but alas things did not work out how she wished.  Kahlan had specifically told the Council that she did not want any formal celebrations.  The country was recovering from too many hardships to have such a frivolous celebration.

Slowly a smile broke out on Kahlan’s lips and she set her quill down.  “Richard.  I was beginning to think you left for D’Hara without me.”  Her tone was teasing and light as she spoke, but it was clear that there was some truth to her words.  After all, they had been apart far too long.  As it was the Council had made it clear that they were not to share a room until after their wedding.  She couldn’t even wake in his arms like she longed to.”

Richard chuckled and ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair.  “No, I didn’t.  Can I steal you away from your work?  I have something I’d like to show you.”

“I think I can spare a few minutes for the Lord Rahl,” she murmured in response before she rose from her chair.  She came around to the other side of the desk before Richard reached over to interlace his fingers with hers.  Her blue eyes found his brown ones and she smiled.  “Lead the way.”

Once they stepped out into the hallway, Richard pulled her close and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.  When he pulled back he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.  “Now we can go.”  She could understand the need for contact.  Before arriving in Aydindril they had constantly been together but now duty kept them apart.  They would be wed in a month’s time, but that wasn’t soon enough for Kahlan’s liking.  She missed him even when he was still there.

“Where are you taking me?”  Kahlan’s voice was laced with a chuckle as she allowed him to lead her through the hallways and away from the documents needing her approval.

Richard squeezed her hand reassuringly as they neared the door to the small field behind the palace.  “I couldn’t let you spend your whole birthday working,” Richard explained.  “Besides, I got you something.”

A light laugh fell from her lips as she glanced over at him.  “The Mother Confessor’s work is never done.  You know that,” she teased.  “But you didn’t have to get me anything.”

Richard pulled her out the door into the courtyard behind the palace.  “What kind of man would I be if I ignored my future wife’s birthday?”  He shook his head slightly as an amused smile illuminated his features.  “Close your eyes and let me lead you.”

The look in her eyes took on a curious light but she reluctantly agreed.  Kahlan could deny him nothing.  After everything they had been through to be together against all odds, she could not deny him something as simple as a surprise.  Her eyes fluttered closed and Richard took both her hands in his to lead her through the courtyard which contained a slightly wooded area.  It was a place she knew he had become fond of during their time in Aydindril as he said the woods reminded him of Hartland.

“Where are you taking me?”

Richard laughed and she couldn’t help but smile in response.  “Be patient, Kahlan.”  They walked a short distance further before he brought them to a stop.  “Alright.  You can open your eyes.”

When her eyes opened she found herself in the middle of the field behind the palace.  The sun was setting behind the trees in the distance as she soaked in the moment with him.  However, her eyes soon fell on the beautiful white horse that was grazing on the grass.  “Oh Richard,” she said as she realized what her present was.  “She’s beautiful.”

Kahlan instantly approached the horse slowly.  She knew how to be cautious around the creatures and made sure to let it know she was approaching.  Once she was close enough she stroked the animal’s withers.  Richard was suddenly there behind her with his hand on the small of her back.  “She reminded me of you.  She’s majestic, noble, loyal, and beautiful.”

At his words she felt her eyes fill with tears and she looked back over her shoulder at him whilst she continued to stroke the horse’s neck.  “I love you.”

His hand cupped her cheek then and Richard kissed her slowly.  Kahlan closed her eyes and simply reveled in the moment of intimacy they could share without duty threatening to pull them apart once again.  When he finally broke the kiss, Richard rested his forehead against hers and gazed deeply into her eyes.  “She needs a name.”

“You’re right,” Kahlan murmured in response before she broke the spell he had captivated her with.  She ran her fingers through the white strands of the horse’s mane and sighed in contentment.  “Hope.”

“Hope?”  Richard’s eyebrow rose questioningly as he glanced between Kahlan and the horse.

She nodded as a smile slowly spread on her lips.  “Without your hope that we could be together we wouldn’t be here right now,” she explained as her hand found his and their fingers interlaced.  “We wouldn’t have hope for a future together.  Things would be so much bleaker.”

Understanding flashed across Richard’s expression and he nodded slightly.  “It’s the perfect name.”  He kissed her then again, slowly and deeply.  If there was one thing Kahlan knew without a doubt it was that he would spend the rest of their lives making sure that hope would never die.  That was the best birthday present of all.


End file.
